The Dragon&The Dark Knight
by StrayBullet69
Summary: Following my AU. This is what happens when you combine Batman: The Animated Series, and American Dragon: Jake Long. AWESOMENESS! Gotham's villains set up shop in New York and its up to Jake and the Gang to put a stop to them! With some help from the Bat
1. Joker Take The Big Apple

**Disclaimer: I own not these great, fine shows; DC and Disney do.**

**Now I know whatcha y'all are thinking- "Jumping Jimmine Christmas Sergio, not another Amdrag story when your old ones aren't done!" Cause this one might just be SO good, it may just be worth it. Anyway, technically it should be a crossover with Batman: the Animated Series. But, it WILL NOT be cause I dislike stuff in the crossover section, no revenue; know what I'm saying? Any-whose, We all now Jake Long could possibly take on any threat thrown his way. Well, got me to thinking...What if he went up against the Joker? Two-Face, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Mr. Freeze or Catwoman? I think even the American Dragon would have his hands full. But when you gotta a team like Rose, Trixie, Spud, Nikolai, Fu Dog, and Grandpa, who knows...As always this follows my AU. And hey, ya know what...Lets make this a movie! Why not, a full length feature film...all in a Fanfic. So enjoy, REVIEW, and I'll update everything else asap!**

**The Dark (Dragon) Knight**

* * *

><p><strong>Starring the voice talents of...<strong>

**Dante Basco is _Jake Long_**

**Nick Durdan is _Nikolai Borodin_**

**Keone Young is _Grandpa_**

**John DiMaggio is _Fu Dog_**

**Mae Whitman is _Rose/Lily_**

**Miss Kitty is _Trixie Carter_**

**Charlie Finn is _Arthur Spudinski aka Spud_**

**Kevin Conroy is _Bruce Wayne/Batman_**

**Tara Strong is _Barbara Gordon/Batgirl_**

**Matthew Valencia is _Tim Drake/Robin_**

**Mark Hamill is _Joker_**

**Arleen Sorkin is _Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn_**

**Diane Pershing is _Dr. Pamela Lillian Isely/Poison Ivy_**

**Adrienne Barbeau is _Selina Kyle/Catwoman_**

**Richard Moll is _Harvey Dent/Two-Face_**

**Michael Ansara is _Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze_**

**Bob Hastings is _Commissioner Jim Gordon_**

**Robert Costanzo is _Detective_ _Harvey Bullock_**

**Jeff Glen Bennett is _Mr. Long/Maxwell Epstein-Rosenberg aka "The New Huntsman"_**

**Lauren Tom is _Mrs. Long _**

**Michael Hollick is _Mr. Borodin_**

Do I know my sh*t or what! If I could be a casting director one day, I would be so good at it right? Anyway, for the main attraction, it was a seemingly ordinary summers day when Jake Long happily danced into his grandfather's shop.

"YES! Shes gone, gone-gone-gone!" Jake yelled

"Whose gone?" Niko asked, not attending to his shift at the shop

"Haley that's who, gone to Future-Leaders-of-the-World Camp, for the whole summer, I'm free! No Haley to muck up my summer!"

"What about Dragon business?" Niko asked with a half smile

"Who cares, I've been dealing with dat sh*t for years now, I can take on the Huntsclan, or magical creatures anyday, but Haley; nooooo thank you."

"Glad you feel that way." Nick said. Grandpa entered the showroom.

"Nikolai, go help Rose and Fu Dog with inventory, I will handle the shop!"

"Ugh, okay." Niko walked off grumbling...he may actually have to do actual work.

"Young one, we have a problem." Grandpa began picking up the New York Times "Have you read today's paper?"

"G, does my appearance scream, hobo; or elderly man to you...come on you should know this!"

"Ha-ha-ha, as always your endless sarcasm is always-NOT APPRECIATED!" He yelled...then threw in some Chinese. "Look, it made today's front page."

"What is it? Oh-oh lemme guess: Stimulus package fails to reach Wall Street, hundreds of Stock Brokers cry? Or-or: Huntsclan blows up...uh...a-b-building- I dunno?"

"No, see for yourself." Jake took the paper and read the headline. "Gotham Cities' Joker robs Jewelry Exchange in Soho." Jake shrugged "_Tch, _what's the big deal G? Come on, he's not magical, just a psychotic sociopath-besides; ain't he the...t-the, uh-uh Bat-dude's responsibility, or something?"

"Yes, and the big deal, young one; is this." Gramps held up a picture from an old magical history book "This is the Chan-Egg, a priceless Jade and diamond encrusted egg, holding many secrets to the magical world...If someone like The Joker were to get his hands on it, there's no telling what he'll do."

"Probably...sell it?" Jake shrugged

"Most likely, but what if that buyer is the Huntsclan?" Gramps asked

"Alright alright, I get it, we'll stop the Joker, protect the egg, got it."

"Thank you Grandson, now; go assist Niko, Fu Dog and Girlfriend with Inventory, consider this...uh...Dragon training." he ordered

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

We cutscene now to Joker's new hideaway, an old run down office building overlooking Times Square. The Clown Prince of Crime, sat at the desk, with that trademark evil grin on his horrid little face.

"Ha! I knew moving my operations to New York was a good business strategy!" He stood up and walked to the shade covered window, he peeked through the blinds "No Bats, the police are baffled, and I got a sweet little setup, it's perfect-"

"Mistah J, Mistah J!"

"Ugh...well, almost perfect." He groaned as his way too eager...and annoying harlequin henchgirl and...i suppose you could say girlfriend, Harley Quinn entered the office, phone in hand. "What is is Harley, can't you see I'm in the middle of enjoying my success...your presence is disrupting that."

"Well gee, sorry boss, it's just, I got a caller for that egg thingy you wanted to steal, just like you said." Joker smiled

"Oh well terrific, splendifferous; gimme gimme gimme!" he took the phone "Hello, thank you for calling Joker Enterprises, please start after the psychotic laugh-Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"_Yes, is this the joker?" an ominous voice asked_

"No it's Charlie Chaplin, ha ha-HA, but seriously, yes; to whom do I have the pleasure of exploiting-I mean, doing business with."

"_I am Maxwell Epstein-Rosenberg, newly appointed leader of the Huntsclan."_

"Oh yes, it appears in my short time here in the Big Apple that I've heard of that little organization." Joker said sitting back at the desk propping his feet up.

"_I understand you can get me the rare Chan Egg, no questions asked?"_

"Yes indeedy, for the right price of course."

"_Of course, the Huntsclan is willing to pay you handsomely for it's safe transaction...10 million, all up front, unmarked 100 dollar bills."_

"Hmm...tempting." he turned to Harley who was sitting on the desk, pointing her index finger up, as if to say-go higher. Joker grinned and nodded "Oh come now Maxie, surely you jest. I wouldn't wipe my own ass with such a number, no-no I would feel more comfortable at.." He saw Harley write '50' on a slip of paper "Eh...with 50 million." the huntsman almost threw up

"_What!_

"Cash, dear boy."

"_f-f-f-fifty million, your out of your damn mind if you think I'm going to pay you that much!"_

"Well then Maxie, it appears you're out of luck, nothing, nilch, zip, zero, squadoo. You might as well go risk life and limb in getting it yourself."

_Well screw this, don't think you're the only crazed nut-job that I've talked to!"_

"What...more you say?" Joker sat up, getting more serious

"_Oh yes, Two-Face asked for 24 million."_

"Harvey!" Joker stood up enraged

"_Catwoman asked for 21 million!"_

"Grrrrrr!" Joker sneered, Harley ducked "Fine, I'll just find another buyer."

"_I know for a fact you don't even have the egg, and trust me, NO one else is going to offer you the money that I will. So, lets get one thing straight Clown! I called YOU cause from what I heard, The Joker is a force to be reckoned with...but at that price-HA! There's plenty of fish in the sea...so, lets negotiate...shall we?"The Huntsman sat back, with a smirk_

"ERRRRRRGH! 45 million!"

"_Ha, my brother's in hell right now laughing at that number!"_

"30 million?"

"_Look, were both busy guys, so I'll skip some of the bullsh*t,18 million."_

"23 million!" Joker argued

"_14 million."_

"No fair, you just said 18, you can't go down! I call cheatsies!"

"_This isn't a game you lunatic...look, 17 million, final offer, or I'm calling up Two-Face...your choice Joker."_

"ERRRRRRRRRRRGH, 20 million, final offer, and I'll throw in...eh...something."

"_Deal, what I want from you, with the egg...is the pelt of the American Dragon."_

"The American-who-now?" Joker asked

"_Dragon! The protector of the magical world...What Gotham doesn't have one?"_

"We do except, it's a Bat."

"_Well, that's what I want."_

"Ugh, fine-deal...now to whom might I ask to find this American Dragon says you?"

"_How should I know, figure it out yourself, look; call me when you have the egg, I may be willing to help you out on your little endeavor, oh and Joker...thanks for making me laugh-."_

"UGGGGGGGH-[slam]" he threw the phone on the receiver and promptly got another call. "What!" he angrily answered

"_Joker!" another deep and ominous voice answered. The familiar sound of a flipping coin could be heard in the background_

"Big-Bad-Harvey, my my, it's nice to hear your smiling faces again."

"_Can the jokes Clown and listen up." Two-Face began "You better stay away from that egg, it's mine you hear me...MINE!"_

"Oh...too bad Harvey, but I have already gotten an honest buyer-"

"_Finders keepers!"_

"Not sure why you'd want to steal it, after all, it's not in twos."

"_If the moneys right. So, you had better keep your mits away from MY egg, ya hear!"_

"What? What's that Harv? Oh no, it appears I'm going through a tunnel and am losing reception!"

"_Your on a land line, I got caller ID moron!"_

"Hellooooo, hello; operator? I believe my party's been disconnected-Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Joker promptly hung up. "HARLEY!" he yelled. She stood up from under the desk "I need you to go to the museum and see if Screwed-Up-Face has made off with it, and find out whatever you can as to whom this so called "American Dragon" is."

"Righerooney, but; what will you be doing Puddin'?" she asked

"Me? Oh I'll be here, admiring my success."

"[sigh] Of course you will." she turned to leave

"And wear some normal clothes will you, God you look like a damn fool, NO pun intended-Aha ha ha ha ha!" he heard Harley leave. "Well, I think life in New York's gonna be pretty sweet, no Batman, and once I get my 20 mill, I'll start my new gang here, and get rid of that...American Dragon. Muahahahahahahaha-ahahahahahahahaha-ahahaha ha ha ha ha ha HA HA!"

**There's chapter ONE! Charming, isn't he? Well please review, and I'll update soon, k; laters!**

**And have a good one!**


	2. Double Trouble

**Well alright, here we go, chapter 2...PLEASE REVIEW!**

Jake, Niko, Rose, and Fu Dog were stacking boxes in the back room. Fu actually agreed with Grandpa's plan to guard the egg.

"The old man's right kid. If the Huntsclan were to get their greedy mitts on that egg, who knows what they'll do with it? They'll have every magical secret at their fingertips, including weaknesses, yours, mine, everyone's." Fu explained. "We'd be screwed"

"Actually they have been trying to get that Chan Egg for years, at least for as long as I was there." Rose added

"Yeah, and them using someone crafty like the Joker will only make matters worse." Fu said

"Okay, but how do I defeat the Joker?" Jake asked Fu

"Sorry kid, I'm fresh out of Batman Potion." he joked

"Da, and, Clown Prince is not alone." Niko added "Sources tell me, The Huntsclan have recruited many of Gotham City's Rogues." Niko grimaced

"Great, more crazy people, just what I need." Jake groaned

"I heard the Huntsclan also called in Two-Face, Catwoman, and Mr. Freeze to get the egg." Fu added

"I can handle Freeze, a little fire will warm that sucka' up, Catwoman just needs a little 'taming' if you catch my drift" Rose glared... "But Two-Face, nah; he worries me." Jake explained

"Harvey Dent."

"Say what Niko?"

"Oh, sorry; I mean Two-Face is really Harvey Dent, he was once District Attorney in Gotham City, a terrible accident involving explosive chemical reaction, scarred his body literally in half."

"Doesn't explain why he's evil." Rose shrugged

"Dent...is interesting man. He was bullied as kid, repressed his anger-so bad at one point, his bad side arose and he beat the piss out of one kid, put him in hospital. His alter ego was known as-"

"Big Bad Harv." Fu said finishing the sentence.

"And what of Catwoman?"

"Selina Kyle is just rich cat burglar...who really likes cats for some reason." Nick pondered

"And everyone knows the tragic sad story of Victor Fries, blah blah blah; change the damn record." Fu added

"Anyway, what say we ditch inventory and go check out on the egg, which need I remind you is under the tightest security at the museum of natural history." Jake said

"Joker has gotten through tighter security than that." Nick interjected

"Ugh, lets go." Jake groaned

"What baby, you don't wanna stay and do inventory?" Rose asked

"That involves work babe, now; we just gotta get passed Grandpa." Jake peered out into the showroom "What time is it?"

"12:30." Rose looked at her watch "Why?"

"Eh, the old man always watches Three's Company at this time everyday, never fails." Fu added with a sigh.

"So all we gotta do is sneak passed him?" Rose asked

"Yup..."

They slowly managed to sneak passed Grandpa laughing at the terrible jokes. Somehow managing to make their way out of the store.

"Well, we managed to pull that out of asses." Niko said with his dry wit

"Alright, remember; anything goes, this place could be crawling with people who would appreciate us not having possession of that egg, capiche?" Fu asked

"Right Fu, lets hit it-DRAGON UP!"

"Dragunov Up!" Niko and Jake went Dragon, and the team flew to the museum.

The Chan Egg was not a popular attraction to say the least, yet it did have good internal security at it's exhibit post...Secretly courtesy of the Dragon council.

"Well, nothing seems amiss." Rose said relieved

"Thank God...but...hmm" Jake pondered

"What's the matter kid?" Fu asked

"I dunno I feel like something bad is about to happen...ya know it just has that, kinda...eerie feel ya know what I'm sayin?"

"Aw come on Jake, what is this, some crappy movie-[explosion]!" An explosion rocked the museum floor.

"Aw-cough-cough-cough-what hell!" Niko yelled

"Ha! Told you! Suck it!" Jake yelled.

Anyway, they heard the familiar grumbling of Two-Face and his small gang enter the floor.

"Where is it boss?"

"Should be in this room, and so help me if it's broken!" Two-Face yelled drawing two Gloc semis from his jacket.

"Dent!" Niko yelled

"Aw sh*t, did the Clown send you?" he asked

"Nah, were our own contract!" Jake yelped

"Aw, first they call Joker, then Kyle, then Fries, now me, Christ this- Huntsclan really wants this f*cking Egg!" Harvey slapped his forehead "Look, I'm sure they promised to you a lot as well, say we both give em the egg, split the profits and call it square, 50/50? What d'ya say?"

"Yer not even gonna flip for it boss?" One henchman promptly asked

"No need. I ain't wastin' anymore time in this city. So, we gotta deal or what?"

"Sorry weird Face-"

"TWO-FACE!" He shouted interrupting Jake

"Whatever, were not interested, were protecting this egg!"

"Ugh, of course, magical protectors, look; I don't know what those Hunts-Weirdos wanna do with that Egg, and quite frankly, I don't care, but there is no way-NO WAY I'm letting-"

"DRAGON UP!" the two went dragon. While Rose and Fu got in fighting stances. This even put emotion on Two-Faces...faces.

"No...you're...the American Dragon!"

"The one and only."

"Uh, Russian dragon, here too!" Nick added

"They warned me about you...said they'd pay extra for your pelt...though you are kids after all..." Dent got his coin ready "Perhaps today is your lucky day-[plink]" the coin finally landed, Harvey flipped it...right side up. He frowned "Son of a bitch." he said under his breath "No matter, you may have your lives today, but I still want this e-"

"Hi-YEAH!"

"oof!" Rose had had enough, she kicked Two-Face right in the gut.

"Boss!"

"Ergh, I didn't make any deals for you sweetheart, waste her!" Dent yelled

"No way Freak-Face! ERRRHG!" He blasted Dent through the wall, and the two landed in the prehistoric exhibit.

"Jake!" Rose yelled

"Keep on them, I'll take care of Mr. Dent here!" He yelled kind of confidently. Two-Face sneered, then stood up.

"Give it up Dragon, between me, The Joker, Catwoman, Mr. Freeze, and the entire Huntsclan, you ain't gotta prayer!"

"Ha, please...like I'm afraid of a psychotic clown, a thieving broad, a miserable frozen scientist, and the organization I beat day after day! Me and Niko out there destroyed the old Huntsman! **Yeah sorry, that is a major spoiler alert from "A Dark Rose" WORKING ON IT **"And I am certainly not afraid, of a screwed up-half destroyed-2 obsessed-groggy sounding-former District Attorney, so you Harvey Dent, are the one who ain't gotta prayer!"

"That's Two-Face!" Harvey Dent is dead to me...Well, half dead that is. So you can eat my dust!"

Two-Face lunged at Jake, only to be punched away into a dinosaur exhibit, which toppled all over him "Aw, you miserable little-huh...[rumble-rubble-crash]-Aw, shi-[craaaaaaaash]"

"Ha! Suck it Double-Chump!" Jake ran back inside the other room, to see everyone else kick ass "Ah, an easy win, music to my ears."

"Yeah, and so no one else has any bright ideas-ugh-[crash]" Niko elbowed the display case, sounding the alarm, grabbing the egg. "I'll go with Fu back to Grandpa's, so we can stash it, you two...I dunno, be anywhere but here, peace!" Niko grabbed Fu and the two flew away with the egg

"Peace kid!"

"What just happened?" Rose asked

"Who cares, run!" the two dashed out of the museum as fast as they could...unfortunately, so did Two-Face. Who saw the couple escape the museum

"Whoever you are...you can't run forever." He said, Harvey walked away, flipping his coin.

Jake and Rose dashed well around the block away from the police dashing into the museum.

"Whew, close one." Jake sighed

"Yeah, right." they embraced in a hug, when they realized they were in front of a florist. "I almost forgot, I have a rare plant to pick up for my mom, I'll see ya later Jake."

"K, bye babe, see ya tonight, we got work to do."

"Yeah I know." a quick kiss, and they parted ways...for now. Jake unaware he was being watched

"Well...this is the American dragon...hmm...this could be interesting..." came Catwoman's voice off in the distance.

Meanwhile Rose exited the florist with a rare, tropical Peruvian Geranium.

"Ah, I know mom is gonna love this." Rose walked down the ally way, which was a quick route home.

"Ahem." Rose gasped to see a greenish skinned woman with long red hair jump out in front of her.

"No way!" the blonde yelled

"Way, and that plant...is mine!"

"If you want it...you're gonna have to take it!" Rose yelled getting in a stance.

**Ah suspense...Don't I just suck? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
